


under the moonlight

by urcadelimabean



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, Porn with So Many Feelings, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcadelimabean/pseuds/urcadelimabean
Summary: They’ve already talked and figured out that they both want this. Tonight, Max and Anne finally exchange rings.





	under the moonlight

Anne’s got to do it now. She could wait, but it feels like the rings are burning a hole in her pocket.

Max is holding her hand as they walk down the beach in the last bit of daylight. Anne looks over out of the corner of her eye, looking her up and down. Max is in riding clothes--trousers and an old shirt of Anne’s that drapes loose over her shoulders, her hair moving in the slight breeze from the sea. They rode out here together and left their horse way back up the beach.

“We ain't got to be back anytime soon, do we,” Anne asks, quiet, and Max turns to look at her.

Max shakes her head, eyes dropping briefly to Anne's lips. “I'm all yours tonight.” Max gives her a look that makes Anne's heart speed up.

They've come to a stop. Max looks up with a questioning smile, holding Anne's hand a little tighter. “What is it, my love?” she murmurs, brushing the back of Anne’s hand with her thumb.

Anne’s mind goes blank like before a fight and her palms are sweating. This is fucking ridiculous, she thinks, as her blood runs hot and then cold. She’s fought hundreds of men, killed more than she can count, and it’s just this moment alone with one woman that turns her all soft and trembling. Except Max isn’t just any woman, never has been since she first laid eyes on her. It's not like Anne can put it into words that sound halfway decent, but if she tried she might just say it short and simple: Max is everything.

Anne swallows and closes her hand around the rings in her pocket, feeling the chill of the metal against her skin. When she draws them out, she keeps her hand closed. It ain’t like they haven't talked about it, exchanging rings, so she knows Max wants to do it, same as her. But now it’s come down to doing it.

Max looks at her, curious, then reaches towards her hand. Gently, slowly, she opens Anne’s fingers.

Two simple silver bands, without adornment, lie there heavy in Anne's palm. She got the size just right from another of Max's rings and had this one made to match.

Anne takes in every detail--how Max's eyes are suddenly alight, how her lips part as her breath catches. Max looks up and meets her gaze.

“Had these made,” Anne murmurs. “Didn't want to wait no more.” Her heart pounds in her chest like she's been running and she tilts her head as she looks at Max. “What d’you say?”

Max smiles so bright it's almost blinding and sighs, “Oh, Anne,” then leans in to kiss her as quick as lightning. But she pulls away after only a few seconds and urges Anne to put the ring on her finger, hands shaking. And when that’s done, Max takes the other ring, holds Anne’s hand in hers, and slips it on her finger in turn. It ain't like any law can make it true, but that's not what matters between the two of them.

Max brushes tears from the corners of her own eyes and grabs Anne’s hands again, holding it hard, beaming at her. Anne finds that she’s still a little frozen. She just looks at Max, her eyes wide and staring at her ring is on Max's hand. It glints bright in the last light of the sun.

Max pulls her close, and Anne can feel the soft touch of her breath before Max closes the distance and kisses her again, deeper this time. Anne exhales and Max squeezes her tighter, arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders. The way Max sighs into her mouth makes Anne's whole body light up inside. She cups Max's face in both hands.

Max opens Anne's belt, then slides her hands under her coat over her shoulders. They begin struggling out of their clothes as they kiss, falling over each other until they collapse in a pile on the sand laughing. Anne puts her coat there so Max can lie on it.

Anne steals another kiss from Max's lips. Max pulls her down on top of her and for a while they're just kissing. The sun has gone down over the sea. When Anne pulls back, she can still see Max illuminated in the dim light, her eyes wide and dark.

Like she's in a trance, Anne brushes the skin of Max's stomach where her shirt has ridden up over her hips. She slips her hand under the linen, then pushes it slowly up over Max's breasts. Anne can see how Max's warm skin reacts to the cool air, getting goosebumps from the breeze coming in over the sea. Max holds her breath. Anne bends down to kiss between Max's breasts and brushes her fingertips over one nipple. Max lets out a quiet moan, her chest rising up under Anne's fingers.

When her fingers move to Max’s other nipple, and Max gives a soft gasp. Anne’s fingers move in slow circles, and she kisses where her fingers have been moments before, warming Max’s skin with her mouth. Everywhere their lips and hands and bodies meet, it's like there's a fire there. Max holds Anne's hand to her breast, her legs tightening around Anne's waist as Anne’s thumb rubs the sensitive skin. Anne pulls away for a moment to pull Max’s shirt all the way off and pillow it under her head. As they kiss again, Anne’s fingers at Max’s breast draw a whimper from her mouth.

Anne bites Max’s lip gently between kisses. Max holds the back of her head, urging the kiss deeper until they have to come up for air before diving in again. Anne opens Max's trousers, pulls them down over her hips. She moves her hands down Max’s body, slow, feeling how Max shivers and arches her back and starts to breathe harder. Anne touches Max’s thighs, kisses them, kisses them a lot more, then buries her face between them.

She knows how Max will respond when she buries her face deeper here, or presses her tongue there. Anne opens her mouth and tastes her. She feels Max's legs quiver on either side of her and then kisses up to her belly as she slips her fingers down between Max's thighs. She has Max writhing as she rubs her fingers there, but eventually she stops teasing and slowly pushes them inside her. Max moans over the sound of the surf. Anne kisses up a little farther. She could drink all the moonlight off her skin, and then the morning light too if they stayed out long enough for it.

Her mouth finds the curve under Max's breast. She moves her fingers up inside Max’s wonderful heat against that spot that makes Max moan and clench her hands in Anne's hair. It's gotten cooler as the light fades, but as Anne presses close to Max, as close as she’ll go, she feels hot like she's burning. She’s as wet as Max, between her legs. She brushes Max's hair from her neck, kisses the little dip over her collarbone, and Max runs her hands up and down her shoulders, pulling at her shirt. She’s trembling as Anne's fingers move inside her. Wanting to see her, Anne pulls back.

She swears under her breath, because she can barely handle Max looking at her like that--biting her lip, holding her gaze as she makes little noises of pleasure.

Anne cups Max’s breast in her hand, and as she squeezes she feels Max lift her hips up into the press of her fingers.

Max's voice is warm as she whispers, “Kiss me.”

It's just about the best thing Anne has ever felt how Max hums into her mouth as they kiss. The sound goes all the way down inside her, makes her burn even hotter. Max holds onto her tightly and rolls her hips into the motion of Anne's fingers--the two inside her and the thumb rubbing in front--and when the release comes Anne feels Max's body tremble with it and then relax in her arms. She kisses Max's neck and just listens to the sighs she's making.

At last she pulls away, but Max tugs at her shirt and pulls it over her head. Next to go are Anne's trousers. Then Max pulls Anne to her feet, tugging on her hand as she leads her naked into the waves.

The water is cool on Anne’s skin. Max swims out farther, pulling her after. Then she stands and Anne watches as the water flows off her, glistening on her skin and lapping about her waist.

Moonlight dances on the surface as Max moves close, sending water eddying around them as she comes into Anne’s arms.

They hold each other, Max still catching her breath a bit, and then Max laughs suddenly against Anne's neck.

“What is it?” Anne asks, barely a breath. The cove is so quiet, with just the sound of the waves on the sand, that Anne can almost hear Max’s heart beating.

Max pulls back far enough to look at her. Anne looks from her eyes to her lips to her chest, where little drops of water cling to her skin. She bends down to lick between Max's breasts and trails little kisses back up her neck.

“I never said yes,” Max explains, and they're both laughing now. Max purses her lips, brushing her nose against Anne's. “Yes,” she says simply.

“Say it again,” Anne murmurs, smiling. As her fingers move down Max's chest, Max shivers.

“ _Yes_. A thousand times yes.”

Anne has heard stories about the unlucky sailor who falls for the siren, but never the other way around. She brushes her fingertips softly over Max's back like she could capture the moonlight, then settles her arm around Max's waist, bringing their bodies together, hot despite the coolness of the water and the night air.

Anne studies the way drops of water run down Max’s back as Max arches against her. She doesn't think there are any words to describe it. Maybe it would say in a poem somewhere that someone else had written, but Anne wants to say it in her own words, even if it takes her years to find the right ones, even if the ones she finds aren't half as pretty as they should be. She can't comprehend the idea of forever with Max. Just this moment alone seems as endless as the sea.

She figures she’ll come up with the words later. For now, as Max's hands wander over her, discovering her as if for the first time, they don’t need to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> update: I finally finished my [drawing](https://urcadelimabean.tumblr.com/post/181459021310/its-finally-done-i-really-enjoyed-drawing) of their kiss in the ocean!


End file.
